friendshipismagicfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Comicwing
You know, you get it, and that's why you and I are the only ones making progress. And don't worry, I know you wouldn't let a good OC go to waste. Keep up the good work. And thanks for the unique description for your own OC. I love it. Don't know if a pegasus can regrow their wings, but I guess it's not impossible, especially with Equestria's magical field. By the way, I'm thinking of making a new series. Don't worry, I'm going to keep doing Pony's Creed as well, but I want to try new projects as well. I'm thinking of calling it "Blight of Equestria", a story where Celestia is assassinated by a long banished king, and Equestria goes is into eternal darkness and chaos. Monsters now lurk the land of Equestria, leaving ponies scared and hiding. 228 years go by, and a heroin arises, and tries to bring back hope and harmony. She starts out as a savvy delinquent, but when her village turns to ash, she realizes that she needs to pony up, and do her part to make things right again. With the help of a few friends, and a determination, there is nothing that will stop her from defeating Lord Valore, and bringing harmony back to Equestria! How's that sound? I really wish this were as easy as texting. I'd even go for facebooking at this point. Skype, snapchat. But this... this is humiliating. And all this space we're using up. Soon, I'll have to be scrolling down a hundred times just to see what you are saying. Oh well, at least it's not as bad as seeing Han Solo sadly passing, because I'm telling you, that was a horrible ending to Star Wars Ep.7.! Very sad! 83 ~Terrarian Pony Well, I have some pet birds, and their wings need ot be clipped regualily because they grow back. It's not painful or anything, it's just the tips of the feathers that are cut off so that they don't smack into windows or other things flapping around. So, I think if bird's wings grow back, then pegasi wings could too. I erased most of our old converstaions, THAT saved a lot of space. I started on Bride of Discord, it's really good! If you like Star Wars you should check out these things called Bad Lip Readings, where they take scenes form the movie and put in different voices and make the characters sy different things. I you want to chat some other way, I have Gmail. My address is Dovelove2144. Here's one of the best Bad Lip readings: Thanks! Hey, what did you think of the story summary that I gave? Does Blight of Equestria sound like an okay name, is it too much or is not enough? Note: The main character is a light blue pegasus with a teal mane, named Aurora Glacie, and her first friend is a black blind unicorn, with an orange mane, named Sound Sight. Aurora's village is burned down by these giant mutated fireflies called blaze sprites, and she ends up losing her adoptive mother in the process. Because Aurora only started to connect with her mother, she feels guilty for mistreating her mother the way she did for seven years. But then the ghost of Twilight Sparkle speaks to her, and reminds her that no matter what, dead or alive, her mother will always love her. Twilight pushes her to go find some friends in this blighted wasteland of Equestria. So what did you think? Also, when you said clipped I thought you meant the whole wings, but I'm glad that's not the case. Anyways, I think it's a nice backstory. Also, I don't know how to access another person's gmail account. 83 ~Terrarian Pony That vid was hilarious! Kinda weird, but hilarious. By the way, have you noticed the actions of PikaPika2425? Have you seen his vandalism on the wiki? It's absolutely crazy! I've been undo all his garbage, and the admins are not lifting a single finger to help. If we became admins, I bet this kind of thing would never happen. But the admins aren't paying their contributors any attention, and now I had some other user on my talk page, asking me to block him and help unvandalize his stuff. Of course I was able to undo revisions, but I told him I was unable to block the vandalizer because of my lack of adminship. So I want to know, where are the freakin' admins at these times? Because I am tired if undoing revisions myself. ~Terrarian Pony What do I do? The same person is vandalizing the wiki with a different accouts. I don't know how to stop him. I hate when this happens. I hope you can get this, I am having a lot of trouble maintaining this wiki on my own, and I'm not even an administrator. Please, if you know what we can do, please tell me. ~Terrarian Pony S-someone wrote to me on my talk page and... and this is what they had to say: --"i'm not pika so don't worry but would u like to know WHY he tried messing up the wiki? well hold on BUDDY because i have a few reasons for u. well i read one chapter of that mess u call a "fanfiction" and it was about the ponies eating each other so then they could give their blood to the elders and that last part wasn't even in ur story it was from lonelygirl15 which i'm sure was ur inspiration for writing that piece of trash. anyways once i read your STUPID story it gave me bad dreams for like a month straight and like two nights ago it was the final straw for me. i tried cutting a part of my arm off so then i could taste myself like in ur story and LET ME TELL U it tasted awful. so no offence but i don't know why ponies would eat each other well maybe they have like good meat and stuff probably but that's not the point because i tasted my blood and it didn't taste very good so i don't know why u would write something like that. have u ever tried eating urself or other people? i've never tasted anybody else but i'm sure it would taste exactly the same as eating myself and so it doesn't taste good so i don't know why ur characters r so messed up in the heads. i don't think u've ever tried eating people because if u did u would know it tastes really bad and so maybe u should write about something u've experienced next time. like i came on this place for a good time and now i'm just feeling so attacked right now. my therapist told me to stay away from death for some reason but u good sir u just pulled right back into that loop. i hate u. i hope u have a nice day and i hope u have learned something from ur actions also why would u kill somebody that's messed up ok bye."-- I-is this really my fault... should I feel ashamed for chapter 9? What was I even suppose to say to that? Please, tell me... is this... my fault? ~Terrarian Pony Hey, um... so I got all the problems solved. All of them except, well I don't mean to sound desperate, but you haven't responded in a while, and I don't fully know how to use gmail. I don't know if it's because I have an Ipad, or... you know. But uh... get back to me when you can. Kay? Awsome. Just... awsome. :| Sorry, that came out wrong! What I meant to say is, um... take your time. No, I mean... darn it, I'm sorry. I'm being too desperate to talk to someone friendly, and I shouldn't be taking advantage of your good personality like this. I... forgive me. ~Terrarian Pony I'm sorry! I've been gone for the weekend! That person is a filthy liar! People say stuff like that all the time on the internet just to make people feel awful. I once knew a person a different wiki who claimed she was killing herself before just making a new account. The trolling may actually be good news, because that means your story was good enough to attract some negative attention! You shouldn't be ashamed of chapter nine. If anything, you should put a warning there, just in case, to warn people about the things you write about. As for the vandal, we should report him to a moderator if they haven't noticed themselves... I like your idea for the Blight of Equestria. Your characters are very unique, I like them already! Also... Maybe it's about time we took our work somewhere else. Another place where we can post fanfictions and OC pages and whatnot without the hassle of this poorly moderated, poorly coded, and hardly used, wiki. Another website for fanfictions... I will have to look into that. Don't believe that nasty commenter. It was not your fault and you are a good person. -ComicWing Heh, don't worry. I've already figured out it was a troll. Remember the vandalizer? He told me that that person was just trolling me. I wasn't sure who to believe at first, but then I realized, this kind of thing happens all the time. But I did manage to talk down the person who wrote that comment. And yeah, I've thought about putting a warning on each chapter as soon as possible. I might just do that. As for the Vandalizer, he's been dealt with by a staff member. However, she did send a helpful link to apply for admin on her own talk page. I believe the username was Sannes. You can can find it on the wiki activity sect of the home page. I did apply to be admin, and it said I may get a reply back in probably a week. Maybe you should apply as well. And thanks for the getting back to me about Blight of Equestria. I'm also thinking of doing an MLP version of Hyrule Warriors, where Lyra replaces Link, and Link's horse, Epona is there as well, except a pony version of her. But one story at a time, am I right? But anyways, I have my own personal reasons for working on this specific website, and now that the MLP hater/vandalizer is gone, things'll be a lot easier for us now. So I don't think changing websites is necessary. Oh, I forgot to tell you, the reason that vandalizer was doing all that, was only because he hated My Little Pony. Metaphorically, I'd say he's a bigot against bronies. Anyways, I am so sorry if I was being too desperate. I literally don't have any friends in Utah. Maybe things would be different if I had decided to go to college, but I have an attatchment to family, and I can't give that up. I'm not ready. Besides, my mom needs me, and I'll be a crab if I let her suffer current issues on her own. I do have a girlfriend, but she lives in Chicago, and we only have weekend oportunities to talk to eachother. She doesn't seem to mind a distant relationship. Sometimes I worry, though, that she is suffering because I'm not there for her. But she is taking it well, I can't let her worry about me. So I'm doing my best to handle everything. I just have to quite being needy and man up. Or should I say... pony up. Haha! I'm so funny. Oh, and if you want to make things less complicated for both of us, you can leave comments on my talk page as well. We send back and forth messages. ;3 ~Terrarian Pony Cool, maybe I will apply for a moderator. I LOVE legends of zelda! That's a story idea you should definitely remember. I'm glad you got that issue sorted out, and I'm sorry you don't know anyone very well where you live. I hope that you do soon! -ComicWing Actually, I think I might start with Equestria Warriors first. I've been playing Hyrule Warriors a lot lately, and I've got to say, I love the story. Except my story Equestria Warriors is going to be a little different. Maybe something like this: In another dimension, Discord took over Equestria. Except in this dimension, Discord is more evil than the canon Discord. The heroin and Princess Celestia try to stop Discord and bring peace back to Equestria, but Discord kills the heroin, and seals Celestia away into a dark shroud. Epona (Pony version), heart broken over the fall of her best friend, and secret crush, must cross dimensions to another Equestria to find a copy of the heroin that was supposed to be destined to save Equestria, as well as other great ponies who could help the heroin on her journey. I might have to change a few major details in the process, perhaps even change the entire story if I come up with something better. But I need to stick to Pony's Creed for now before I get in over my head about this. Also, which background character would best be the hero/heroin? I've been thinking Lyra, but I've also been thinking a few other candidates. Main characters are out of the question. It's easier to make up backstories about the background characters and OCs than to make up a convincing backstory for a main character of the canon show. :3 (Speaking of which, I wander what actually happened to AJ's parents. I will not accept death in a canon MLP series. I refuse to believe that. Especially when they were such a cute couple.) ~Terrarian Pony Oh! Or, maybe I could make Equestria Warriors out of my original plans for Blight of Equestria. I can't believe I hadn't thought of that earlier! I need to start writing these ideas down somewhere. By the way, if you ever wander about the storyline of Assassin's Creed, here's a video I found. It's best I could find. ~Terrarian Pony Great video! I need to see it again... -ComcWing So what do you think? Should I use the original plans for Blight of Eqeustria (BOE) to create a Legend of Zelda/My Little Pony crossover? Also, if you hadn't read the latest chapters, Octavia has become the new Mistress of the Ponyville assassins. (See chapter 14) Luna also gave her the same phoenix feather mask that Luna wore during the templar invasion, and now Octavia wears it along with her hood. Isn't that awsome? ~Terrarian Pony